A bass reflection box, that is to say a Helmholz resonator, consists as a rule of an air-filled housing, a built-in speaker and a bass reflection tube or a bass reflection opening. The speaker represents the first oscillatory system, while the volume of air represents the second oscillatory system. Between the driving speaker and the driven volume of air, proper design results in a resonance feedback, such that the compression wave emerging from the bass reflex opening experiences a phase shift to amplify the direct compression wave. By a suitable choice of resonance frequency, an amplification of the low-pitch reproduction is achieved with simultaneous reduction of the speaker diaphragm deflection. For an optimal bass reflection box, a cavity of large volume is required in the motor vehicle, without decreasing the volume of the passenger and baggage compartments.
The present invention, then, is addressed to the problem of finding a suitable cavity in the motor vehicle in which a bass reflection box can be accommodated, while at the same time a portion of the space in the bass reflection box or a portion of the wall of the bass reflection box can serve some other use.
This problem is solved by the features of the principal claim. For this purpose, the bass reflection box is arranged in a side compartment of the interior of the vehicle, and a wall of the bass reflection box oriented towards the interior of the vehicle is at least partially covered with a sound-transmissive cover, the service tool and emergency aids being arranged between depressions in that wall and the cover.
In the case of motor vehicles, generally a service tool kit is included in the delivery. The minimum scope of this kit includes at least the tools required to repair tire damage, at least temporarily. These tools, or emergency aids, are commonly accommodated in the trunk compartment, in the spare wheel well, or in a side compartment. The same adjoining spaces are often used in motor vehicles, in particular station wagons, having a more elaborate sound reproduction system, for bass boxes. In these vehicles, it has been necessary heretofore to accommodate service tools and other emergency aids elsewhere. This has led as a rule to greater difficulty of access or unavailability in serious emergency situations. Finally, the tool was to be found in a location unfamiliar to the average operator.
By the integration of the service tool kit with or into a bass reflection box installed in a side compartment, any separate unaccustomed accommodation is unnecessary. A, generally for the most part, unused space is used to improve the system sound, and, at the same time, the service tool kit becomes readily and handily accessible.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.